The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present disclosure relates to a wrap for a trailer bunk. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flexible polymeric or composite wrap that is positionable about and securable over at least a load bearing or top surface of a bunk on a trailer, typically a boat trailer.
Boat trailers are utilized to transport boats or other watercraft to and from a body of water. A typical construction of a boat trailer includes two or more substantially parallel bunks that are positioned substantially orthogonal to an axle of the trailer. The bunks provide the necessary support during transport so that the boat can be moved on the trailer without damaging the hull.
A typical construction of the bunk include beams that are typically a nominal 2 inch by a nominal 4 inch in a cross section or a nominal 2 inch by a nominal 6 inch in cross section. A typical material of construction of the trailer bunk is wood. However, the bunk can be constructed from other materials of construction. A person transporting the boat may not want to have the hull in direct contact the wood bunk, as the wood may not provide sufficient cushioning and may dent the hull, especially during travel over bump roads or rough terrain. Further, the boat has a tendency to move, at least slightly, in back and forth motion that is transverse to the longitudinal axis of the wood bunk during transit. Therefore direct contact of the hull with the exposed wood bunk has the potential to scratch or otherwise damage the finish or paint of the hull.
In order to minimize the damage that can be incurred by the boat hull during transit, carpeting is typically placed around at least the load bearing surfaces of the bunk. The carpeting provides cushioning and rounds the sharp corner edges of the bunk, which reduces the risk that the boat hull will be damaged by denting or scraping during transit.
However, the use of carpet also has detrimental effects on the boat hull, especially boat hulls that are made out of aluminum. When the carpet is wet, the carpet has a tendency of creating an electrolysis effect which causes the aluminum to breakdown. Further, the carpet typically has a tendency to rip which can lead to hull damage. The cushioning effect of the carpet can also be negated by wear and tear through use over time. Finally, carpeting allows for the migration of invasive species of one body to another as the carpet can retain these invasive species within the pile of the carpet. Such invasive species include, but are not limited to, Eurasian milfoil and zebra mussels.